In a magnetic recording apparatus of a hard disk device, information recorded in a magnetic media (hard disk) is read by a magnetoresistance type magnetic head.
The recent years, recording density of information in the magnetic media has increased and a recording bit has become small. For this reason, in order to read the information recorded by the small recording bit, it has been necessarily develop a magnetic head using a magnetic sensor (signal reproducing part) having a minimum possible thickness.